Mheetu's story
by CubVitaniLioness
Summary: The story of  Sarafina expecting him to his death. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Authoress Note: I am using fan therioes in this story.

It started in Scar's region. Sarafina was pregnant and she had to tell Nala and Sarabi.

"Nala...Sarabi...I'm expecting another cub." Sarafina said softly.

"Mommy that's wonderful!" Nala said and nuzzled Sarafina's legs.

Sarabi smiled weakly. "I hope for the cub's sake it's a girl."

"Why?" Nala asked confused.

Sarabi nor Sarafina could tell her the truth...the truth that Scar would kill anyone a threat to the throne. That included male cubs, excluding his son Nuka of course.

" Well...we're just guessing the gender." Sarabi lied.

"Alright." Nala said and ran off to play.

When Nala left Sarabi asked "Does Scar know yet?"

"Yes..." Sarafina sighed. "It's already hard living in this baren land, I should follow his laws so he dosn't make it worse."

"It's not all his fault. His "queen" Zira can be blamed too. She is okay with "The King's" laws and has him follow out some of her laws." Sarabi said in an annoyed voice.

"I miss Mufasa..." Sarafina cried as she lay down. "And Simba..."

"Shh Sarafina! It's against Scar's law to say their names! You're lucky no one that would tell heard you!" Sarabi said shocked.

"Right." Sarafina cried.

But...little did they know Zira was watching from above.


	2. Chapter 2

Zira raced back to PrideRock.

"Scar!" Zira cried out.

Scar who was holding baby Nuka rushed over.

"My dear Zira..what is it?" He asked kind of scared. He deeply loved Zira with all his heart.

"My dear...I was patroling the PrideLands and saw two lionesses breaking your laws. Sarabi called you king like this "King." And Sarafina said "Mufasa and Simba." Sarabi sai she wouln't tell on Sarafina." Zira said. "They also called me queen like this "Queen."

Scar allowed Zira to break the Pride rules since she was his mate.

"Well,well, well...I guess we'll have to give a visit to these lionesses." Scar growled happily.

"Dotty!" Scar roared.

"Yes King Scar?" She asked with Pride in her voice. She was loyal to Scar. (She later joined Zira's Pride The Outsiders.)

"Watch Nuka...Zira and I have royal bussiense." Scar said proudly.

"Yes sir." Dotty said and picked up Nuka. Nuka mewed, but when Dotty lay down and cleaned his fur he stopped.

Scar and Zira went to where Sarafina and Sarabi were.

"Hello lionesses." Scar said. "Zira has told me you have broken some of my laws. Hmm...now first Sarabi...now let's see...saying king and queen like we arn't and not telling on Sarafina. Well your puinishment will be a lecture from my dearest Zira of course."

Zira nuzzled Scar quick and ran up to Sarabi.

"Litsen! You have to follow the king's rules! You must show respect to royalty! You of all lions should know that!" Zira roared. She raised her claws and clawed Sarabi leaving a small mark. A non permanent one luckily. "Now behave!"

Then Zira went back to Scar.

"As for you Sarafina...you alreay have enough stress...so your punishment will to be for me to name your cub." Scar said.

Sarafina gasped. She wanted to name her cub and Scar wasn't going to stop her.

"Now goodbye." Scar said and walked off with Zira.


	3. Chapter 3

The long months passed when Sarafina had her cub. The whole time she was hoping the cub would be a girl. She didn't want Scar to kill her cub.

Sarafina had her cub with Sarabi and Nala by her side.

"It's a...boy..." Sarafina said in a scared whisper. "Oh no...Scar will try to kill him!"

"He'd have to get through me first!" Roared Sarabi.

"And through me." Nala said, then let out a tiny roar.

Sarafina felt better an licked her son. "I think I'll call him Mheetu."

"But mommy Scar said he had to name the cub." Nala pointed out.

" I don't care what he calls the cub. I'm calling him Mheetu." Sarafina angirly mumbled. "Now go get Scar so he can "name" the cub please Sarabi."

Sarabi walked to PrideRock. Scar and Zira were playing with Nuka when Sarabi entered.

"What!" Scar growled.

"Sarafina had her cub." Sarabi said.

Scar and Zira went to Sarafina (Dotty watched Nuka),

"Sarafina...now remember how your punishment was I name the cub? Well.." Scar then snickered.

"It's time...what gender is your cub?"

Sarafina hesitated. Nala was confused why her mother was acting this way. Sarabi was anxious.

"A boy.." Sarafina said with a sigh. Scar's eyes widened.

"Call him Nelgo." Scar growled, then he left with Zira.

"Never." Sarafina muttered angirly under her breath. "He's my little Mheetu now and forever!"

Sarafina cleaned Mheetu's fur as he mewed. Mheetu yawned and fell asleep in Sarafina's paws.


	4. Chapter 4

Sarafina and Sarabi (With help from Nala) took care of Mheetu.

Mheetu started growing into a young cub. Sarabi and Sarfina watched him carefully.

Oneday day...

Nala was now a teen lioness and could watch Mheetu on her own. She was taking a walk with Mheetu.

"Nala...was the land always so dusty and plantless?" Mheetu asked.

"No." Nala said solemly. "It used to be full of plants and animals. It used to be...beatiful."

"Oh.." Mheetu said sadly.

They kept walking.

"Look a zebra!" Mheetu said pointing his paw at it.

"I'll get it!" Nala said." Stay here." She pounced off.

Mheetu didn't listen and ran off. He wanted to explore.

"Oh hello there Mheetu." Said a voice.

"Ha-hi Scar." Mheetu said nervously. He was taught to fear Scar and Zira.

"Oh my you seem scared...come here." Scar said and lead Mheetu to his den.

When Mheetu entered he saw Zira and Nuka.

While Mheetu was looking around Scar lifted his massive paw an hit Mheetu. Mheetu stumbled back and stared Scar in the eyes. Scar gave him and evil smirk and lifted his paw again. Mheetu tried to run, but Zira cornered him in. The Scar lunged and there was no where for young Mheetu to go. Scar swiped Mheetu one more time...and..Mheetu...died.

...

"Mheetu!" Nala screamed as she ran to Scar's den. She then saw Mheetu.

"No!" She roared.

"Nala!" Sarabi and Sarafina yelled and ran into Scar's den. Sarabi and Sarafina froze when they entered.

"Mheetu..." Sarafina whispered stunned.

"You mean Nelgo." Scar said, still with an evil smirk

Sarafina, Sarabi and Nala cried.

"You murder!" Sarafina yelled at Scar.

"Oh dear Sarafina...I have to get rid of all threats to the throne. You understand that now don't you?" Scar asked. Zira went up to his side and growled at the three lionesses.

"No Scar! He wouldn't take your throne!" Sarafina roared." He was a good cub!"

"Well Maybe Nala shouldn't have left him alone so she could catch a stupid zebra!" Scar roared back.

"Don't give the blame to Nala!" Sarafina roared.

"Leave this den!" Zira roared.

The three lionesses left.

Nala started to walk off. " This is too much! He killed Mheetu! I'm going to look for help." She said.

"Be careful Nala." Said Sarabi.

Nala nodded and ran off.


	5. Chapter 5

"Where's Nala!" Scar roared.

"Hunting." Sarafina lied.

Scar grumbled and turned away. Sarafina then lay down and cried rembering Mheetu.

**Flashback**

"Mommy I'm a tough lion!" He once said, then let out a tiny roar.

"Yes my little Mheetu..yes..." Sarafina had said with a smile. "Come to mommy tough little lion."

Mheetu then with a tiny growl hopped on Sarafina's head and palyfully bit her ear. Sarafina had slid him down her head. When he landed in her paws she had licked him. Then she had nuzzled him and Mheetu had licked her back.

Then Scar had stalked by, Zira lingering behind him. Zira was pregant with Vitani. Sarafina had glared at them, when they had left she looked back down at Mheetu.

Sarafina had gently nuzzled Mheetu.

"My little Mheetu...it's time to tell you the truth." Sarafina had said. Mheetu had stared up and had litsened intesly.

"There was king before Scar...his name was was Scar's brother His queen was Sarabi-" Sarafina had started.

"Sarabi was queen?" Mheetu had asked.

"Yes...and they had a son named Simba...Simba was ment to be with your sister Nala, but somthing bad happened. There was a stampede an Mufasa and Simba died." Sarafina had said, a tear glitsining down her face. Mheetu had nuzzled Sarafina.

"I love you mommy." Mheetu had said.

"I love you too Mheetu." Sarafina had purred.

**End Flashback**


	6. Chapter 6

Nala was still looking for help. She was getting tired and lay down for the night,

**Flashback**

"Come on Nala! I found some water!" Mheetu once said.

Nala had smiled widely and had followed Mheetu. Mheetu had ran very fast, but Nala had kept up with him. Finally Mheetu had stopped by a puddle.

Then Scar had shown up.

"Why thank you Nelgo." Scar had said in an evilish tone.

"I found this for Nala and I!" Mheetu had screeched. "And stop calling me Nelgo!"

"That is your name...what your mother has been calling you?" Scar had asked.

"Uh..." Mheetu had started.

"Of course!" Nala had lied.

Scar had grumbled and had walked off.

**End flashback**

...

When Simba became king...

Nala was soon expecting. This reminded her of when Sarafina was expecting Mheetu.

Nala slightly cried and put her head in her paws.

"Nala what's wrong?" Simba asked her.

"It reminds me of when my mother was expecting Mheetu...my litttle brother." Nala cried.

"Who?" Simba asked.

Nala realised he never told Simba and explained it all to him.

"That's so sad." Simba said solemly. Then Simba nuzzled Nala. Nala nuzzled back.

Months later...

Kiara was born. Nala smiled rembering the day Mheetu was born. Now she had a daughter. A heiress to the throne.

Kiara was presented and all was happy.

The end!


End file.
